Efforts to extend Moore's law for integrated circuitry (IC) have included the development of transistors employing III-V compound semiconductor materials (e.g., InP, InGaAs, InAs). While these non-silicon material systems have been employed to fabricate metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFET) and other forms of high mobility transistors (HEMT), the devices often suffer performance limitations associated with a difficultly in doping the III-V materials to desired conductivity types and levels of activation. For example, doping by ion implantation processes conventional in the fabrication of silicon-based FETs induces detrimental damage in III-V compound semiconductor materials that is not readily annealed out.
III-V transistor architectures with active dopants that are precisely located relative to the channel region with techniques that avoid damage to the III-V semiconductor material(s) are therefore advantageous.